13 Monster
by Yuzuru Nao
Summary: Remake dari Fic Monster! Kisah seorang anak kecil yang tidak memiliki ingatannya dan sebuah pertemuan dengan seorang anak perempuan yang berpakaian laki-laki, membuatnya melihat bayangan yang mengerikan, bad sumary, OOC,
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimare**

**Naruto Belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning**

**Gaje, Alur cepat dan berantakan, Abal, Typo bertebaran, **

**Penulis amatir dan bahasa rada kasar**

**Pairing**

**Naruto x Amaru, Yukimaru x Guren**

*****mulai*** **

Disebuah gang kecil, terlihat seorang bocah berumur 7 tahun. Ia terlihat dipukuli oleh 5 orang remaja berusia sekitar 15 sampai 17 tahun, serta memiliki badan yang besar-besar. Wajah kelima remaja itu, tampak sangar, bahkan diantara mereka ada yang bertato.

Sang bocah berambut pirang berantakan itu, tidak melawan sama sekali. Ia hanya diam dan pasrah dipukuli oleh kelima remaja itu. Bocah itu bahkan tidak berteriak minta tolong, karena berteriak pun percuma.

Hal ini karena orang-orang di sekitar tempat itu, malah mendukung perbuatan remaja - remaja itu. Bahkan diantara mereka turut membantu kelima remaja itu, dengan melempari sampah pada sang bocah dan mencaci maki bocah tersebut.

**Syut! Syut! Syut! **

**Jleb! Jleb!**

"Arghhh!" teriak kelima remaja itu, karena mendadak lima buah pisau tampak terbang ke arah mereka.

Pisau itu mengenai tangan dan kaki remaja-remaja berwajah sangar itu. Darah segar pun mengalir dari tangan dan kaki mereka. Mereka cukup beruntung, karena pisau itu mengarah ke tangan dan kaki mereka, coba kalau ke bagian vital, pasti mereka tidak akan bisa melihat matahari terbenam. Kejadian itu membuat orang-orang di tempat itu, berhenti melempari sang bocah dengan sampah dan memaki-maki bocah tersebut.

Sedangkan para remaja yang memukuli bocah berumur 7 tahun itu, terlihat jatuh terduduk, sambil meringis kesakitan, memegangi tangan dan kaki mereka yang terkena lemparan pisau tadi.

Kemudian muncullah seorang anak perempuan berumur sekitar 12 tahun. Gadis itu melompat dari atas pagar yang mengelilingi gang kecil tersebut. Sepertinya gadis itulah yang melempar pisau-pisau itu, ke arah kelima remaja itu.

"Kalian berisik! Sekarang enyahlah kalian dari tempat ini, atau kaki dan tangan kalian kucabik-cabik dengan pisau ini!" Perintah anak perempuan itu sambil memperlihatkan tiga pisau kecil, yang diapit oleh jari-jarinya.

Ancaman itu membuat para remaja tersebut, gemetar ketakutan. Tidak mau melawan, karena takut, mereka memilih untuk kabur. Walaupun tubuh mereka masih sakit, karena terkena lemparan pisau dari anak perempuan itu. Mereka tetap lari karena masih ingin hidup.

Begitu juga dengan orang-orang yang berkerumun di tempat itu. Mereka ikutan lari ketakutan. Bahkan diantara mereka, ada yang menabrak tiang dan tong sampah, sakit terburu-burunya meninggalkan tempat itu, karena takut dengan gadis tersebut.

Setelah mereka semua pergi, kini tinggal gadis kecil berkuncir dan seorang bocah berambut pirang. Bocah itu terlihat menderita, sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh luka-luka, yang diperoleh dari kelima remaja barusan.

Gadis kecil berkuncir yang diketahui bernama Guren itu, tampak menghampiri sang bocah dan dengan seenaknya menendang bocah berambut pirang itu dengan keras. Hingga bocah itu pun terlempar dan badannya terbentur pagar dengan cukup keras.

"Uhuk..." darah segar keluar dari mulut sang bocah. Tapi bocah itu masih tidak melawan, ia malah menatap Guren, dengan raut wajah kesakitan.

"Dasar sampah! Pergi kau dari sini! merusak pemandangan saja!" Perintah Guren dengan nada dingin. Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, bocah itu mencoba berdiri. Sepertinya ia menuruti apa yang diinginkan Guren.

Namun saat ia hendak bangkit, ia kembali terjatuh. Pandangan bocah itu sudah mulai berkunang-kunang. Tapi ia tidak keliatan akan menyerah, ia kembali berdiri lagi. Namun sekali lagi, ia hampir saja terjatuh, untunglah sebuah tangan langsung membantunya untuk berdiri. Mata biru bocah tersebut, melirik siapa yang membantunya. Seorang anak laki-laki yang terlihat seumuran, dengan Guren dan berambut abu-abu, serta bermata ungu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Yukimaru?" tanya Guren dingin.

"Guren-chan, dia terluka sudah sepantasnya kita menolongnya," jawab anak laki-laki berambut abu-abu, yang bernama Yukimaru. Ia terlihat santai menghadapi sikap dingin Guren. Yukimaru pun memapah bocah berambut pirang itu, membantu si bocah untuk berjalan.

"Dia itu sampah, dan sampah harus dibuang bukan dipelihara!" balas Guren dengan kata-kata yang pedas dan menusuk.

"Guren dia bukan sampah, dia manusia. Lagipula kalau kau berlaku seperti ini, bukankah kau dan orang-orang tadi tidak berbeda jauh?" balas Yukimaru masih dengan sikap tenangnya.

"Che, terserah kaulah, tapi kalau dia menyusahkan, aku tidak akan segan-segan membuangnya!" jawab Guren, membuat Yukimaru hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menghadapi sikap dingin dari sahabatnya ini.

Setelah itu Guren dan Yukimaru pun menolong bocah itu, membawanya ke gubuk kecil mereka. Guren dan Yukimaru adalah sepasang gelandangan. Pekerjaan mereka adalah kuli angkut bagi para pedagang di pasar. Jangan salah, biarpun Guren seorang gadis kecil, begitu juga Yukimaru yang seumuran dengan Guren, tapi mereka berdua adalah anak-anak yang kuat. Makanya orang-orang tadi tampak ketakutan, ketika Guren datang.

Guren dan Yukimaru masih tidak tahu penyebab bocah yang mereka tolong, begitu dimusuhi oleh warga desa Otogakure, nama desa ini. Apalagi anak ini tidak punya ingatan apapun. Sehingga Yukimaru menamakan bocah ini, dengan nama Naruto. Lalu ketika diselediki, kenapa anak ini begitu dibenci oleh orang-orang, itu karena mata kanan Naruto yang tertutup oleh poninya, ternyata berwarna merah. Naruto memiliki warna mata yang berbeda, karena perbedaan ini, membuat Naruto dianggap sebagai monster.

Bukan hanya itu saja, hanya dalam waktu sehari, semua luka-luka di tubuh Naruto, hilang seketika, seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Menurut warga desa, Naruto pernah ditusuk perutnya, dan jari-jarinya pernah dipotong. Tapi esoknya jari-jari Naruto kembali normal dan luka tusukan diperutnya, tidak ada bekasnya. Itu juga salah satu alasan, kenapa warga desa begitu membenci Naruto dan menyebut ia monster.

Namun Yukimaru sama sekali tidak terpengaruh akan hal tersebut. Bagi Yukimaru, Naruto hanyalah anak biasa dan sepertinya Yukimaru sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai adik kandungnya. Sedangkan Guren tidak begitu peduli dengan Naruto yang dijuluki anak monster atau tidak.

Guren hanya menganggap Naruto sebagai anak yang bodoh dan ceroboh, serta sampah yang mesti dibuang. Tapi tentu saja Guren tidak bisa membuang Naruto seenaknya, karena Yukimaru pasti akan menghalanginya. Jadi akhirnya Guren pun mengalah, namun sikapnya masih dingin dan kasar terhadap Naruto.

Lalu tiga tahun pun berlalu, suka dan duka sudah mereka lalui bersama. Guren masih menganggap Naruto adalah sampah dan masih memperlakukan Naruto dingin serta kasar. Bisa dibilang Guren menganggap Naruto sebagai budak bodoh, yang bisa disuruh-suruh. Sepertinya Guren juga cukup menikmati, menjadi majikan Naruto. Semantara Yukimaru hanya menggeleng-geleng pasrah, melihat sikap Guren pada Naruto.

Selain itu selama tiga tahun ini, warga desa Otogakure tampak sudah mulai menerima keberadaan Naruto. Ini semua karena Yukimaru yang tidak menyerah, dengan menjelaskan pada warga desa bahwa Naruto bukanlah monster. Sikap baik, suka menolong dan tidak pernah marah yang dimiliki Naruto, juga membuat warga desa sadar, kalau Naruto hanya anak kecil biasa.

Walaupun begitu masih saja ada yang suka melempari Naruto dengan sampah dan memukulinya. Namun Naruto tidak marah, ia masih percaya, warga desa lain yang belum menerimanya, nanti pasti akan menerimanya juga, seperti warga desa yang lainnya. Naruto hanya butuh kesabaran, itulah mengapa Yukimaru begitu menyayangi Naruto, karena dia anak yang baik.

Hari ini seperti biasa, Naruto mengantarkan pesanan ramen dari kedai Ichiraku, tempatnya bekerja sambilan. Tapi mendadak kayuhannya pada sepeda yang dipakainya, untuk mengantar ramen terhenti. Naruto berhenti ketika melihat, anak laki-laki berambut merah dengan slayer yang diikatkan di kepalanya, tampak memperhatikan bangunan besar yang tampak kotor dan di kelilingi oleh pagar besi berwarna hitam. Naruto pun menghampiri anak laki-laki itu.

"Hei, kau tidak boleh ada di sini, tempat ini berbahaya!" ujar Naruto memperingati anak laki-laki itu. Terlihat anak laki-laki itu menoleh ke arah Naruto. Mata hijau tosca itu seperti menyedot Naruto ke dalamnya, saat menatap mata anak itu.

"Apa kau mendengarnya? cermin-cermin di dalam gedung ini terdengar retak!"

Mata Naruto tampak membulat mendengar pernyataan dari anak tersebut. Ia pernah bertanya pada Paman Teuchi pemilik kedai ramen Ichiraku, tempatnya bekerja, tentang bangunan kosong yang kotor dan tidak berpenghuni, serta ada dihadapannya saat ini.

Paman Teuchi bercerita, beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu, dunia ini pernah diserang oleh 13 Monster, yang terdiri dari Vampire, Warewolf, Mermaid, Medusa, Cerberus, Zombie, Mumi, Chimera, Echidna, Giant, Griffin, Yuuki-ona dan Elf.

Serangan itu membuat dunia ini menjadi gelap dan manusia hampir diambang kepunahan. Hingga akhirnya keajaiban datang, para ilmuwan menemukan kelemahan monster-monster itu, yaitu sebuah peluru perak, dan menyegel mereka ke dalam cermin-cermin. Konon katanya ada banyak cermin di dalam bangunan kotor ini, yang katanya cermin-cermin itu adalah tempat bagi tersegelnya 13 monster itu.

Sekarang Naruto, malah mendengar dari seorang anak laki-laki aneh, yang bilang kalau ia mendengar cermin-cermin di dalam gedung ini retak? Kalau itu terjadi apakah monster itu kembali menghancurkan dunia ini? Memikirkan hal ini membuat kepala Naruto mendadak pusing. Ia pun memijat keningnya perlahan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya anak itu, terlihat ekspresi khawatir terpancar dari wajah anak itu, saat melihat wajah Naruto yang mulai pucat.

Sedangkan Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari anak itu, karena tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak. Mata kanannya yang berwarna merah seperti melihat sebuah bayangan. Awalnya keliatan buram, tapi lama kelamaan menjadi terang. Ia melihat cermin-cermin di dalam gedung ini pecah. Lalu keluarlah 13 monster yang dulu pernah menghantui umat manusia. Setiap monster memiliki anak buah yang serupa, jadi jumlahnya ada ribuan monster.

Kemudian Naruto juga melihat desa ini dihancurkan dengan begitu mudahnya oleh monster-monster itu. Bahkan polisi yang menjaga desa ini, tidak sanggup melawan para monster itu. Setelah melihat bayangan itu, membuat Naruto jatuh terduduk. Kepalanya terasa sakit begitu mengingat, apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

Hingga akhirnya ia tersadar, ketika sebuah tangan yang lembut dan hangat memegangi keningnya. Mata Heterochromenya pun melihat siapa yang melakukannya, dia adalah anak laki-laki berambut merah, yang mendengar ada suara retakan pada cermin di dalam bangunan tersebut.

"Kau demam, ayo kuantar ke rumahku, ayahku adalah seorang dokter, jadi ia akan merawatmu," jawab anak laki-laki itu tersenyum lembut.

"A...aku baik-baik saja. Sebaiknya aku pulang. Kau juga pulanglah, di sini berbahaya," tolak Naruto dan menepis tangan anak laki-laki itu dari keningnya.

Kemudian Naruto mencoba untuk berdiri, tapi detik kemudian ia sedikit limbung. Untunglah anak laki-laki itu mencoba menolong Naruto. Namun sekali lagi tindakan baik dari anak laki-laki itu ditepis Naruto dengan tegas.

"Pergilah, aku bisa sendiri, dan kalau bisa kau pergilah dari desa ini, ke tempat yang jauh, jangan ke sini lagi!" ungkap Naruto dengan nada yang mendadak jadi kasar.

"Tapi kau keliatan sakit, aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang sakit ada dihadapanku!" balasnya tidak mau mengalah. Kemudian Naruto pun memegang pundak pada anak laki-laki berambut merah, yang lebih pendek dari Naruto itu. Lalu menatap anak laki-laki itu dengan tatapan serius.

"Dengar, kau harus pergi dari sini, bawa keluargamu juga. Aku memang tidak mengerti, tapi sepertinya kata-katamu akan jadi kenyataan. Kau mengerti! bawa keluargamu pergi jauh-jauh dari desa ini!" perintah Naruto.

Namun entah kenapa pandangan Naruto yang menatap anak laki-laki itu dengan serius, serta jarak diantara mereka hampir berdekatan, membuat si anak laki-laki langsung memerah wajahnya. Tapi kemudian dia langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menepis pemikirannya, kalau sepertinya anak laki-laki itu baru saja terpikat oleh Naruto.

"Ba...baiklah aku akan segera memberitahukan ini pada ayahku dan pergi dari desa ini," jawab anak laki-laki itu dengan suara rada canggung.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, ingat pesanku pergilah jauh-jauh dari sini!" Setelah itu anak laki-laki berambut merah hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan wajah yang memerah dan jantung masih berdetak dengan cepat, ketika melihat kepergian Naruto.

Tanpa ia sadari, seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang, membuat anak itu terkaget dan segera menoleh ke belakang. Lalu saat ia menoleh ke belakang, ia melihat seorang pria paruh bayu berambut putih panjang.

"Otou-san! kau membuatku kaget saja!" pekiknya sedikit pelan karena kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Amaru-chan? tempat ini berbahaya, ayo kita pulang!" ajak pria itu yang ternyata adalah ayah dari anak laki-laki tersebut.

"Ba...baik tou-san," jawab anak laki-laki yang dipanggil Amaru, oleh pria itu.

"Amaru-chan kau kenapa? wajahmu memerah kau sakit?" tanya pria itu dengan nada khawatir. Di tanya seperti itu membuat wajah Amaru menjadi tambah memerah.

"Ti...tidak apa-apa tou-san. Eh, lebih baik kita segera tinggalkan desa ini Tou-san. Soalnya aku mendengar suara retakan cermin lagi, dari tempat itu! Aku punya firasat buruk tentang itu tou-san," jelas Amaru mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kening pria itu tampak berkerut mendengar cerita dari anaknya.

"Amaru kau ini ngomong apa sih, kita kan baru saja pindah, masa harus pergi lagi dari sini," tolak si pria yang sebenarnya bernama Shinno. Pria ini juga merupakan seorang dokter yang selalu berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal. Ia baru saja membuka klinik tempatnya praktek sebagai dokter di desa ini.

"Percayalah padaku tou-san. Sesuatu yang buruk akan segera terjadi dan aku dapat merasakannya dari bangunan ini!" pinta Amaru berusaha membujuk Shinno agar segera pergi dari tempat ini.

"Baiklah, kita akan segera pergi dari tempat ini, tapi tidak sekarang. Tou-san harus menyelesaikan tugas tou-san dulu di sini," jawab Shinno yang akhirnya menuruti permintaan Amaru juga, walaupun ia merasa aneh, tapi Shinno memang tidak pernah bisa menolak permintaan anaknya.

"Baiklah tou-san."

"Ya sudah sekarang ayo kita pulang Amaru-chan, tempat ini berbahaya. Oh yah Amaru-chan, tou-san sudah bilang kan, berhentilah memakai pakaian anak laki-laki, kau ini kan perempuan, jadi pakailah rok mengerti!" ujar Shinno memperingati Amaru yang sebenarnya adalah anak perempuan bukan anak laki-laki. Sementara Amaru hanya tersenyum lebar dan langsung memeluk lengan Shinno.

Sedangkan Shinno hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, melihat prilaku anaknya yang terkesan tomboy. Setelah itu mereka pun pergi dari tempat tersebut. Setelah berada jauh dari bangunan tersebut, mendadak dari dalam bangunan terdengar suara-suara aneh.

**"Growaaaa!"**

**Krak!**

Suara-suara aneh itu membuat burung-burung yang akan terbang melewati bangunan tersebut, langsung terbang menjauh dari bangunan tersebut. Sepertinya malam ini akan ada okestra besar-besaran dari dalam bangunan tersebut.

*****TBC*****

**Ini adalah Remake dari fic Monster yang pernah aku buat dulu, baru aja di publish sekarang, karena baru diperbaiki beberapa hari yang lalu -_-v**

**Ada beberapa perubahan yang dibuat sih, tapi semoga ini memuaskan. Oh ya cerita ini terinspirasi dari Shingeki No Kyoujin.**

**Oke kurasa segitu dulu, sampai nanti, Maata Raishu :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimare**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning**

**OOC, Abal, Gaje, Aneh, Alur gak jelas, penulis amatir, banyak adegan kekerasan dll**

**Pairing**

**Naruto x Amaru, Guren x Yukimaru**

**Naruto dan Amaru (12 tahun)**

**Guren, Yukimaru (15 tahun)**

**Rin, Obito, Kakashi (20 tahun)**

*****mulai*** **

Dunia itu kejam, begitulah menurut seorang gadis remaja berusia 15 tahun, bernama Guren. Gadis berambut biru tua dengan mata berwarna hitam itu, sejak kecil sudah melalui kejamnya dunia. Ia tidak pernah tahu siapa orang tuanya, karena sejak kecil Guren sudah menjadi seorang budak. Yah Guren yang dikenal sebagai gadis paling kuat di Otogakure, serta menjadi tangan kanan pemimpin desa ini yaitu, Yamanaka Inoichi adalah mantan budak.

Guren berasal dari klan petarung yaitu klan paling kuat dalam sejarah, klan Kumo. Klan ini dikenal sangat kuat, cepat dan memiliki taring, serta kuku yang tajam. Kekuatan mereka melebihi Gorila dan Gajah, kecepatan mereka melebihi cheetah dan kuda, lalu taring serta kuku mereka ketajamannya melebihi harimau dan singa. Sayangnya semua klan Kumo sepertinya ditakdirkan menjadi budak. Entah bagaimana ceritanya klan terkuat sepanjang sejarah, ini malah menjadi budak. Dunia kejam bukan?

Kemudian majikan pertama Guren adalah orang yang kejam. Saking kejamnya sejak kecil, Guren telah diperkenalkan oleh ketakutan. Umur Guren waktu itu adalah enam tahun dan ia sudah disuruh untuk mengangkat benda-benda yang berat. Salah sedikit saja tubuhnya akan dipecut atau dipukuli. Guren juga jarang makan, kalaupun makan ia hanya diberi nasi basi.

Bahkan hingga detik ini, ia masih merasakan tangan dan kakinya di borgol. Sampai terkadang ia melamun sambil memperhatikan bekas borgol di tangan dan kakinya, yang tidak akan pernah hilang. Tapi akhirnya setelah tiga tahun berlalu, karena kesabarannya melewati semua cobaan ini, majikannya yang kejam itu dipenjara. Hal ini karena majikannya telah banyak mengambil uang rakyat. Bisa dibilang majikannya yang kejam ini, adalah pemimpin sebuah desa yang korup.

Kejadian ini membuat dirinya bebas dari majikannya itu. Sayangnya statusnya sebagai budak belum hilang, walaupun ia sudah bebas. Namun kali ini ia mendapatkan majikan yang baik. Majikan keduanya bernama Mei Terumi. Wanita ini adalah ratu dari Kirigakure. Mei memiliki dua orang anak yaitu Yagura dan Yukimaru.

Benar sahabatnya Yukimaru adalah anak majikan barunya. Walaupun begitu, mereka memperlakukan Guren layaknya seorang manusia, bukan hewan, seperti yang dilakukan majikan Guren yang pertama.

Tapi takdir benar-benar kejam, baru dua tahun ia mendapatkan kebahagiannya yang baru, ia kembali mendapatkan musibah. Tidak pernah ia sangka bahwa di dalam kerajaan Kirigakure, ada kebusukan yang tersembunyi. Ada orang-orang yang tidak menyukai kepemimpinan Mei Terumi, dan membuat pemberontakan.

Pemberontakan itu dipimpin oleh kaki tangan Mei sendiri yaitu Kazehana Doto, dengan bantuan Seven Sword, orang-orang kuat pengguna pedang, yang merupakan prajurit garis depan, yang dibentuk oleh Mei.

Pengkhianatan ini membuat Mei dan Yagura tewas, tapi Guren berhasil membawa Yukimaru kabur dari mereka, ke desa Otogakure. Di sini mereka kembali membangun ulang kehidupan mereka. Lalu kemudian mereka bertemu Naruto dan mengangkatnya sebagai keluarga mereka.

Sebenarnya Guren tidak setuju, karena Naruto hanya orang asing. Apalagi anak ini aneh. Naruto dianggap monster oleh penduduk desa ini. Matanya yang heterochrome memang jarang terjadi, selain itu jika Naruto mengalami luka-luka, dalam sekejab luka-luka itu akan hilang tanpa bekas.

Tapi karena Yukimaru menyayanginya, Guren hanya menuruti keinginan anak mantan majikannya. Sepertinya Yukimaru menganggap Naruto, seperti Yagura adik laki-lakinya, yang tewas karena insiden pemberontakan di desanya.

Lagipula Guren juga menikmati menyuruh-nyuruh Naruto bagaikan budak. Kapan lagi menjadi majikan, kan dulu ia sudah pernah jadi budak. Jadi sekarang gantian ia menjadi majikan. Kejam sih, tapi Guren tidak peduli, selama itu menyenangkan.

Tiga tahun sudah Guren, Yukimaru dan Naruto hidup bersama. Tapi sungguh takdir itu benar-benar kejam. Di saat Guren kembali lagi mendapatkan kebahagiannya, shinigami selalu datang menghantuinya. Menebarkan kegelapan dalam kehidupannya.

Guren sudah sangat senang, karena sekarang ia sudah diangkat menjadi pengawal pribadi, Yamanaka Inoichi, pemimpin desa ini. Tapi baru beberapa hari ia menjabat, desa ini malah mengalami kejadian tidak terduga.

Para monster yang dikurung di sebuah rumah kosong yang dikelilingi pagar besi berwarna hitam terlepas. Guren sendiri tidak begitu mengerti apa yang terjadi? Kenapa bisa begitu? tapi satu hal yang ia tahu, ia harus segera lari dari desa ini.

"Guren, cepat pergi ke rumahku, bawalah Ino-chan pergi!" perintah Inoichi pada Guren, di ruang kerjanya.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Inoichi-sama?" tanya Guren kemudian.

"Kau tak perlu khawatirkan aku, aku di sini baik-baik saja, Hayai Guren!" jawab Inoichi.

"Ha'i."

Guren pun mematuhi perintah Inoichi, dan segera berlari ke rumah Inoichi, untuk menyelamatkan putri Inoichi, Yamanaka Ino, seorang gadis kecil berusia tujuh tahun. Lalu saat ia keluar dari kantor kepala desa, ia melihat ledakan-ledakan di kejauhan. Ia juga mendengar suara-suara teriakan dari orang-orang.

Guren juga melihat Giant yang terlihat jelas dari kejauhan, karena tubuh raksasanya. Serta sekumpulan Chimera, Griffin dan Vampire yang dalam bentuk Kelelawar, terbang di atas sana. Ia harus cepat ke tempat Ino.

Guren juga mengkhawatirkan Yukimaru yang berada di rumah, serta Naruto. Benar walaupun Guren memperlakukan Naruto seperti budak, tapi dari lubuk hati terdalamnya, ia menyayangi Naruto. Jadi setelah menyelamatkan putri bosnya Ino, serta Inoichi ia akan pulang ke rumahnya. Makanya Guren harus cepat, kalau tidak fatal akibatnya.

*****nyanyanyanyanya*****

Sejak kecil Amaru bisa mendengar suara-suara makhluk lain seperti, roh dan binatang. Saat ia berdiri di depan rumah kosong berpagar besi hitam, ia mendengar suara-suara kemarahan di dalam sana. Ia mendengar teriakan kebencian dari dalam rumah kosong itu. Ia juga mendengar para monster itu menghancurkan cermin yang mengurung mereka.

Dan ternyata benar, monster-monster itu benar-benar datang serta membawa ketakutan pada manusia, seperti yang terjadi ratusan tahun yang lampau. Monster-monster itu mengepung kediaman rumahnya. Ada lima zombie yang memasuki rumahnya. Amaru benar-benar ketakutan saat ini. Tubuhnya bergetar di bawah tempat tidur, tempatnya bersembunyi, menyaksikan ayahnya yang kini bertarung melawan zombie-zombie tersebut.

Terlihat di matanya, ayahnya Shinno tampak menyerang zombie-zombie tersebut, dengan pisau bedah, yang biasa dipakai untuk mengoperasi pasien. Ayahnya adalah seorang dokter, jadi tentu Shinno punya benda seperti itu. Tapi sedari tadi serangan zombie tidak mempan pada ayahnya.

**Crash!**

Sebuah suara sabetan dari kuku sang zombi, membelah dada Shinno. Darah keluar dari pakaian Shinno. Sontak Amaru menutup matanya tidak sanggup melihat ayahnya terluka. Ia benar-benar takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada ayahnya.

**Jleb!**

Suara tusukan itu terdengar dari Shinno, refleks Amaru membuka matanya dan begitu terbuka, matanya terbelalak lebar. Salah satu Zombie tampak menusuk ayahnya dengan pisau bedah yang dipakai ayahnya. Amaru terlihat membeku seketika, tidak bergerak dan tahu harus apa. Air matanya perlahan menitik melihat kejadian tersebut.

"O...Otou-san..." tubuhnya yang terdiam itu bergetar hebat. Tapi Amaru masih tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Sekarang Zombie itu tampak menghampiri Amaru yang masih gemetar ketakutan, dengan air mata yang tidak berhenti untuk mengalir.

"La...uhuk...uhuk...lari...uhuk...Amaru..." pinta Shinno yang masih sadar, walaupun sempat batuk berdarah. Lukanya parah, Zombie itu menusuk Shinno di bagian vital.

Mungkin Shinno tidak mungkin selamat, tapi Shinno masih berusaha untuk sadar. Hal ini dilakukannya untuk menyuruh Amaru, lari di tempat itu, karena dirinya sudah tidak sanggup untuk menolong Amaru.

"Lari...uhuk...uhuk..." darah terus menerus keluar dari perut dan dada Shinno. Pria paruh baya itu juga terus-menerus batuk berdarah.

Namun Amaru tidak menanggapi permintaan dari Shinno. Ia terlalu shock dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Hingga tiba-tiba, sesosok Zombie yang bola matanya keluar dari kelopaknya, tampak menengok ke tempat persembunyian Amaru. Air liur Zombie itu terus keluar, ia menyeringgai senang ketika melihat Amaru bergetar hebat di hadapannya.

**"GROWAAA!" **teriak Zombie itu di depan muka Amaru. Lalu ia pun mengangkat tempat tidur yang menjadi tempat persembunyian Amaru, lalu melemparnya begitu saja.

**Brak!**

Amaru masih tidak bergerak dari tempat duduknya, ia masih shock dengan apa yang terjadi. Lima Zombie yang menyerang rumahnya itu tampak menghampirinya. Salah satu tangan dari Zombie yang mulutnya sobek hingga terlihat rahang belakangnya, tampak akan memegang wajah Amaru. Kukunya yang tajam dan air liurnya yang tidak berhenti menetes, Amaru hanya menatapnya kosong. Sepertinya Amaru masih shock karena para zombie itu telah menusuk ayahnya, di depan matanya. Hingga...

**Bruagh! **

Dalam pantulan matanya, Amaru melihat seorang bocah yang seumurannya, tampak memukul kepala zombie itu dengan balok kayu dengan keras. Zombie itu tumbang dengan kepala berlumuran darah. Setelah itu bocah itu terus-terusan memukul kepala zombie itu hingga hancur.

**Bruagh! Bruagh! Bruagh!**

"Hahhh...hahhh...hahhh..." Nafas bocah itu tampak terengah-engah, setelah memukul hancur kepala sang zombie. Tapi kemudian keempat Zombie itu langsung mengepung bocah itu.

**Flashback**

_"Oi, Gaki hari ini kau akan kuajarkan beladiri," ungkap Guren tiba-tiba._

_"Eh?"_

_"Bukan Eh, mestinya kau bangga, diajari oleh aku sampah! Dengar aku tidak suka merawat orang lemah, jadi aku harus mengajarimu, tapi latihan yang kuberikan bukan latihan biasa, melainkan latihan neraka!" ujar Guren menyeringgai, sambil memukul-mukul punggung Naruto dengan kasar, membuat bocah berambut pirang itu sedikit kesakitan._

_"Maksudnya Guren adalah untuk menolongmu supaya kau bisa membela diri jika dipukuli lagi," jelas Yukimaru, membuat Guren menatap tajam sahabatnya ah lebih tepatnya mantan majikannya._

_"Siapa bilang aku ingin menolongnya? aku bilang aku tidak suka orang lemah, jadi kuajarkan dia supaya jadi kuat!" _

_"Oh..."_

_"Kenapa kau tidak percaya? berhenti tersenyum seperti itu Yukimaru!"_

_"Arigato Gurennee-sama," ujar Naruto berterima kasih sambil membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam._

_"Kau juga jangan ikut-ikutan sampah, aku tidak menolongmu!" dan Yukimaru hanya tertawa mendengar Guren yang sedikit tsundere._

**End Flashback**

'Empat Zombie? aku pasti bisa, aku sudah diajarkan oleh Gurennee-sama, dan berkat Teuchi Oji-san aku tahu kelemahan zombie selain peluru perak,' pikir bocah berambut kuning berantakan bernama Naruto.

Kemudian salah satu zombie yang bola matanya keluar dari kelopaknya, terlihat yang menjadi pertama, menyerang Naruto. Zombie itu tampak mengarahkan kuku-kukunya yang tajam ke arah Naruto, tapi sebelum kuku itu sampai ke wajah Naruto, bocah berambut kuning itu, terlebih dari menyengkat kaki sang zombie. Lalu dengan sekali ayunan, Naruto memukul kepala zombie itu, menggunakan balok yang dibawanya.

**Bruagh! Crash!**

Bukan hanya memukulnya saja, Naruto juga menancapkan balok itu dengan cukup keras, ke kepala zombie, hingga berlubang. Darah zombie itu, tampak memuncrat ke wajah Naruto.

'Satu lagi, tinggal tiga, tenang aku pasti bisa,' pikir Naruto.

Ketiga Zombie yang tersisa tampak menyerang Naruto secara bersamaan. Zombie-zombie itu berlari ke arah Naruto. Sontak Naruto langsung berjongkok. Tangannya menyentuh tanah dan melakukan _breakdance_, lalu menendangi satu persatu zombie tersebut.

**Bugh!BughBugh!**

Zombie-zombie itu terjatuh, karena tendangan Naruto. Mata Naruto melihat ke pisau bedah yang tergeletak di samping Shinno yang kini sedang pingsan. Naruto pun melompat ke tempat tersebut, lalu mengambil pisau bedahnya. Kemudian ia melemparkan pisau itu tepat ke kepala salah satu zombie, yang kedua telinganya tidak ada.

**Jleb!**  
**  
**Lemparan pisau yang kencang itu tampak menembus kepala sang zombie, membuat zombie itu tumbang dan hancur hingga menjadi abu. Sama seperti dua zombie yang sudah dikalahkan Naruto sebelumnya.

'Dua lagi...'

"O...otou-san...ukh...ja...jangan...ukh..."

"Eh?"

Mata Naruto tampak terbelalak, ketika melihat Amaru dicekik oleh Shinno. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa pria paruh baya itu mencekik bocah berambut merah itu? Dan kenapa pria paruh baya itu air liurnya terus keluar? seperti zom...

Mata Naruto makin membelalak lebar, saat ia mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Shinno berubah menjadi zombie, itulah kenyataan yang terjadi. Naruto ingat akan cerita dari Teuchi, kalau seseorang terkena serangan zombie, baik itu digigit atau dicakar, maka ia akan menjadi zombie.

"O...Otou-san...ukh..."

"Ukh...A...Amaru..." terlihat sepertinya kesadaran Shinno tampak kembali, tapi detik berikutnya ia kembali menjadi zombie lagi.

"Tidak...ukh...tangan brengsek!" Sepertinya Shinno berusaha keras untuk mengalahkan pengaruh zombie dalam dirinya.

"Kau...cepat ukh...bunuh aku!" perintah Shinno pada Naruto.

"Ja...jangan...ukh!" cegah Amaru, tapi Shinno kembali mencekik Amaru, setelah tadi cekikan melonggar karena kesadarannya kembali. Tapi akhirnya pengaruh zombie itu datang kembali, sehingga Shinno mencekik Amaru lagi.

Naruto benar-benar bingung, apa yang harus dilakukannya. Shinno menyuruhnya untuk membunuh pria paruh baya itu, tapi Amaru melarangnya untuk membunuh Shinno. Di tengah kebingungan, Naruto tampak diserang oleh kuku tajam dari salah satu zombie yang tersisa. Untung refleks Naruto bagus. Naruto tampak membungkukkan badannya, sehingga zombie itu hanya menyerang angin.

**Wush!**

Tapi dari samping zombie lain menyerangnya dengan pisau bedah yang tadi dilempar Naruto, ke zombie yang sudah dibunuhnya. Naruto kembali mengelak. Ini benar-benar situasi yang gawat. Disaat dia sedang sibuk dengan zombie-zombie yang lain, Amaru kini hampir meregang nyawanya, karena dicekik oleh Shinno. Hingga akhirnya...

**Zhing! Zhing!**

Tanpa sempat berkedip, Naruto melihat dua buah peluru bersarang di kepala Shinno. Pria paruh baya itu pun terjatuh, dan melepaskan cekikannya pada Amaru. Di saat yang bersamaan, Zombie-zombie yang menyerang Naruto...

**Jleb!Crash!Dor!**

Kepala kedua zombie itu tertebas dan terlepas dari badannya, lalu berakhir kepalanya ditembak hingga hancur. Kedua zombie itu beserta Shinno hancur menjadi debu. Benar-benar kejadian yang sangat cepat. Bahkan Naruto tidak sempat berkedip dan hanya menelan ludahnya. Sementara Amaru tampak jatuh terduduk.

Tangannya gemetar dan meraih baju yang dipakai Shinno. Hanya itu satu-satunya yang tersisa dari ayahnya. Tangisan air mata Amaru semakin deras.

"OTOU-SAN!" akhirnya tangisan itu pecah dan terdengar menyakitkan dari rumah sederhana itu. 

*****nyanyanyanya*****

Sementara itu di tempat Guren yang telah membawa Ino dari rumahnya, dengan mengendong gadis berambut pirang pucat tersebut. Wajahnya terlihat pucat, dan matanya terbelalak. Bibirnya tertutup rapat, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Pemandangan yang dilihatnya adalah pemandangan yang mengerikan. Ia pun langsung mendekap Ino dengan erat dan tidak membiarkan gadis kecil itu melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Onee-chan ada apa?" tanya Ino bingung dengan tingkah Guren.

Guren menggigit bibirnya, tidak sanggup berkata jujur. Kalau yang dilihatnya adalah ayah dari gadis tersebut, yang kini menjadi makanan makhluk chibi berwajah jelek, yaitu elf*. Terlihat elf-elf itu memakan jantung, paru-paru pokoknya semua organ dalam milik Yamanaka Inoichi

"Tidak apa, kita harus pergi dari sini," jawab Guren berusaha untuk kuat dan mengajak Ino untuk pergi.

"Tidak mau, Ino pengen ketemu otou-san!" tolak Ino tegas.

"Ino dengar, kita harus pergi dari sini, di sini bahaya," bujuk Guren.

"Tidak mau, Ino pengen Otou-san, Otou-san," rengek Ino. Tapi tiba-tiba rengekan Ino membuat, para elf itu bereaksi. Elf adalah makhluk kecil yang sangat cepat. Belum sempat berkedip, para elf itu sudah ada di depan Guren dan Ino. Elf itu langsung menyayat-nyayat tubuh Guren dan Ino dengan kuku-kuku mereka yang tajam.

**Crash!**

"Aaaa...sakittt nee-san..." teriak Ino, ketika tubuhnya dicakar oleh para elf itu.

"Ukh..." Guren hanya menanggapi teriakan Ino dengan rintihan kesakitan. Tapi kemudian sebuah rantai, tampak mengikat ketiga elf yang menyerang Guren dan Ino.

"Yukimaru?"

"Guren cepat bawa Ino-chan pergi!" perintah orang yang mengikat ketiga elf dengan rantai miliknya, itu adalah Yukimaru.

"Tidak bisa, bagaimana denganmu?" tolak Guren.

"Ini bukan waktunya keras kepala Guren, kau harus per..."

**Brak!**

Dengan mudahnya elf itu menghancurkan rantai yang mengikat dirinya. Sepertinya bukan hanya cepat, tapi elf juga cukup kuat. Padahal siapapun tidak akan bisa lepas dari belenggu rantai Yukimaru.  
Para elf itu dengan cepat menyerang Yukimaru.

"Cih, gawat," keluh Yukimaru kesal.

**"****Sharrar Baraq!**"

Sebuah naga dari air tampak menyerang ketiga elf itu dan mengikat ketiganya.

"Yukimaru, kau masih harus banyak belajar," ungkap seorang wanita cantik berambut cokelat sebahu, yang kedua wajahnya terdapat tato persegi berwarna merah.

"Rin Senpai..."

"Sekarang tembak mereka!" perintah wanita bernama Rin itu.

"Ha'i!"

**Zhing!Zhing!Zhing!**

Tiga buah tembakan tampak meluncur ke arah elf itu dan elf itu pun hancur karena tembakan dari Yukimaru, hal ini karena Yukimaru memakai peluru perak yang merupakan kelemahan dari monster - monster itu.

Guren hanya terdiam dan terpana melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Guren memang tahu, pekerjaan baru Yukimaru adalah menjadi Anbu, yaitu pasukan yang dibentuk oleh seluruh negara, untuk menghadapi ancaman asing dari luar, seperti monster ini.

Dulu anbu ini dibentuk untuk mengalahkan para monster itu. Tapi karena para monster sudah disegel, pekerjaan anbu beralih menjaga keamanan tiap desa. Namun sekarang, monster itu sudah terlepas kembali. Jadi para anbu kembali untuk menyegel para monster ke dalam cermin, kalau perlu menghancurkan mereka.

Tapi satu hal yang membuat Guren terpana adalah kedatangan Rin. Baru kali ini ia melihat ada seorang penyihir. Benar orang-orang yang melawan monster dengan menggunakan mantra dan sihir di sebut penyihir. Ia juga tahu penyegelan monster itu hanya bisa dilakukan oleh penyihir.

Masalahnya adalah klan penyihir itu hidupnya tidak pernah lama dan tinggal sedikit jumlahnya. Makanya Guren baru pertama kali ini melihat penyihir.

"Guren, kau baik-baik saja? bagaimana dengan Ino-chan?" tanya Yukimaru menghampiri Guren.

"Aku baik, dan Ino sepertinya pingsan karena kaget, kita harus segera mengobatinya," jawab Guren.

"Tapi kita harus mencari Naruto terlebih dahulu," ujar Yukimaru.

"Jangan khwatir, adikmu ada bersama Kakashi dan Obito, sekarang kita harus pergi dari sini, sebelum para elf kembali," ajak Rin kemudian. Lalu mereka pun segera meninggalkan tempat itu, sebelum pergi Guren sempat menengok ke belakang. Ia ingin melihat Inoichi untuk terakhir kalinya. Sebelum akhirnya ia berbalik dan menyusul Yukimaru dan Rin yang telah pergi terlebih dahulu.

*****TBC*****

A/N:

***elf: peri kecil yang nakal, tapi di cerita ini elf dibuat cepat, kuat dari klan Kumo (di cerita ini adalah klan terkuat) dan senang memakan daging manusia. Kelemahannya terlalu fokus pada satu mangsa, jadi tidak memperhatikan ke arah lain, makanya Yukimaru mudah menangkapnya. Wujud elf bisa bayangin Dobi karakter di harry potter**

**Sihir Rin diambil dari Magi punya Yamhaira :D**

**Untuk kemampuan Naruto masih a secret #smirk and mata Naruto bukan sharingan hanya heterochrome :D**

**Thanks for:**

**To, **** 'S****, ****raitogecko****, ****zukito****, **** 15****, ****Ailfrid****, ****Vin'DieseL D'.Newgates****, ****nanaleo099****, ****Nokia 7610**** , ****Gray Areader**

**Nd reader yang udah fav dan follow cerita ini**

**Oke jaa mata :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimare**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kisihimoto**

**Warning**

**OOC, Typo, Gaje, Abal, Penulis Amatir**

*****mulai*****

Amaru tidak mengerti baru tiga tahun ia ditinggal ibunya, karena sakit parah. Sekarang ia harus ditinggal pergi oleh ayahnya. Jadi mau tidak mau Amaru akan hidup sendiri, tidak punya siapapun. Tidak ada lagi yang akan melindunginya, tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia ajak bercanda dan tidak akan ada lagi pelajaran tentang ilmu kedokteran oleh ayahnya. Tapi yang lebih menyakitkan dari itu semua, bahwa ia tidak bisa melihat lagi ayah yang disayanginya. Entah mengapa ia merasa separuh jiwanya pergi entah kemana.

"Hei, aku mengerti kau sedih, tapi kita harus pergi dari sini, kalau tidak monster-monster itu akan kembali," ujar seseorang yang ia kenal suaranya. Seseorang yang baru saja bertemu dengannya tadi siang. Dan seseorang yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya dari para Zombie itu.

Namun entah kenapa Amaru tidak terima dengan pertolongan darinya. Amaru berpikir, semestinya ia dibiarkan mati, daripada harus hidup tanpa ayahnya. Tanpa sadar Amaru bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung menarik kaus hitam yang digunakan anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu. Lalu menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Kenapa? KENAPA KAU TIDAK BIARKAN AKU MATI SAJA?!" teriak Amaru. Sepertinya ia marah pada anak laki-laki itu. Walaupun sebenarnya ia salah menempatkan kemarahannya.

"Kenapa kau mau mati? apa karena ayahmu mati kau ikutan ingin mati? Apa kau tidak ingat, apa yang dikatakan ayahmu sebelum ia mati? Ia menyuruhmu untuk lari, yang artinya kau harus tetap hidup, bukan mati!" mendengar kata-kata dari anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu, membuat Amaru melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada kaos.

Apa yang dikatakan anak laki-laki itu benar. Ayahnya menginginkannya untuk tetap hidup. Namun ia tidak sanggup menerima kenyataan ini, dan melampiaskan kemarahannya pada orang yang salah. Hingga akhirnya sebuah tepukan di kedua bahunya pun, membuat wajah Amaru yang tertunduk, lalu mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang memegang kedua bahunya.

"Kau tidak perlu takut sendirian, aku bersedia menjadi temanmu," ungkap anak laki-laki itu sambil nyegir. Membuat Amaru tertegun dibuatnya.

"Oi, kalian jangan ngobrol terus, lihat Zombie di luar sudah mau kesini!" ujar pria berambut hitam dengan luka bakar di wajahnya yang sebelah kiri. Pria itu adalah salah satu yang menolong Amaru dan anak laki-laki berambut kuning, ketika terdesak oleh sang ayah yang menjadi Zombie, serta Zombie yang menyerang mereka.

"Sepertinya sudah terlambat, lihatlah mereka sudah mengepung teras depan. Lucunya Zombie-Zombie itu adalah orang-orang yang pernah kita lihat di desa ini," ucap seorang pria berambut perak dengan masker di wajah dan pengikat kepala yang menutupi mata kanannya.

Pria itu juga yang telah menolong Amaru dan anak laki-laki berambut pirang, bersama dengan pria dengan luka bakar di separuh wajahnya. Pria berambut perak itu tampak melihat para Zombie yang mengepung rumah Amaru, dari balik gordeng.

"Cih, ini semua karena kalian yang keasyikan mengobrol, jadinya kita dikepung deh. Sekarang bagaimana Kakashi?" tanya pria dengan luka bakar.

"Apa boleh buat kita atasi Zombie yang mengepung rumah ini. Sementara itu kalian para bocah pergilah keluar lewat pintu belakang, oh yah apakah kalian bisa naik kuda?" tanya pria berambut silver yang dipanggil Kakashi oleh pria dengan luka bakar, pada Amaru dan anak laki-laki berambut pirang.

"Eh? Naik kuda? eng kalau sepeda sih bisa," jawab anak laki-laki berambut pirang sambil menggaruk yang tidak gatal.

"Aku bisa," jawab Amaru yang sepertinya sudah lebih baik dari kesedihannya, setelah kehilangan ayahnya yang tercinta.

"Baiklah kalian berdua pergilah ke belakang, Obito tolong antar dulu mereka ke tempat kuda..."

**Brak!**

**"Growaaaaaaaaaa!"**

"Yare, yare aku belum selesai berbicara," ujar Kakashi yang kata-katanya terpotong karena Zombie-Zombie di luar rumah menerobos ke dalam.

"Cih, ayo cepat!" ajak pria dengan luka bakar yang dipanggil Obito oleh Kakashi. Lalu Amaru, anak laki-laki berambut pirang dan Obito segera pergi menuju ke pintu belakang. Sementara Kakashi tampak siap dengan kedua pistol di kedua tangannya.

**Zhing! Zhing! Zhing!**

Suara-suara tembakan mulai terdengar dari dalam rumah Amaru. Selain itu asap mesiu dari pistol Kakashi mulai menyebar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Di tambah bau busuk dari para Zombie, serta cipratan darah yang keluar dari tubuh Zombie yang di tembak oleh Kakashi.

Kakashi terlihat cepat dan lihai dalam memainkan pistolnya. Tapi sepertinya para Zombie yang datang lebih banyak dari perkiraan. Bau darah dari para Zombie itu membuat Zombie-Zombie yang lain berdatangan. Zombie-Zombie itu sebenarnya para penduduk desa Otogakure yang tidak bisa menyelamatkan diri mereka, dari kejaran para Zombie yang keluar dari rumah tua, tempat disegelnya monster.

Banyaknya Zombie sepertinya membuat Kakashi sedikit kewalahan menghadapi mereka. Untungnya Obito segera datang, setelah mengantarkan Amaru dan bocah berambut kuning ke tempat kuda mereka.

**Crash!**

Tebasan pedang yang cepat dari Obito, kini mengiringi suara tembakan Kakashi.

"Cih, Zombie-Zombie yang merepotkan, hebatnya mereka adalah penduduk desa ini, kemana saja sih anbu yang lain!" keluh Obito sambil tetap menebas satu persatu Zombie tersebut.

"Mungkin sudah mati, lihatlah kita kedatangan tamu baru," jawab Kakashi sambil memberikan tanda pada Obito, bahwa ada sesuatu yang datang.

Mata Obito mengarah ke sesuatu yang datang itu dan langsung membelalak lebar. Yang datang ke rumah Amaru adalah sekelompok makhluk berbadan pendek, seperti kurcaci. Makhluk itu jumlahnya puluhan dan bergerak cepat ke arah mereka. Beberapa makhluk itu tampak ingin merebut pedang Obito, namun dengan cepat Obito langsung menendang makhluk itu.

**Duagh!**

"Elf sialan!"

"Obito awas!"

**Dor!**

Tampak salah satu Zombie menyerang Obito yang sedang sibuk melawan Elf, tapi untunglah dengan cepat Kakashi menembak kepala Zombie itu hingga hancur. Namun kali ini giliran Kakashi yang di serang oleh para Elf dan salah satu Elf berhasil mengambil salah satu pistol dari tangan Kakashi.

"Kuso," gerutu Kakashi kesal.

**Dor! Dor!**

Elf itu memainkan pistol milik Kakashi dan menembakkannya ke arah Kakashi. Untunglah Kakashi dengan gesit menghindari tembakan dari Elf itu. Namun tiba-tiba dari belakang, Elf yang lain menangkap Kakashi dan memelintir kedua tangannya, hingga membuat pistol satunya terjatuh. Hal ini membuat Elf yang membawa pistol mendapat kesempatan untuk menembak Kakashi dan...

**Dor!**

**Crash!**

"Ukh..."

"Obito?"

"Sekarang kita impas, Elf sialan beraninya dia melukai bahuku!"

Sepertinya Kakashi selamat dari tembakan dari sang Elf, karena dari belakang Obito menebas Elf yang mengunci tangan Kakashi. Namun sayang tembakan yang dilancarkan sang Elf mengenai bahu Obito. Darah pun mengalir deras dan merembes pakaian Obito. Melihat hal tersebut membuat Kakashi marah pada para monster itu. Ia pun mengambil pistol yang terjatuh akibat ulah Elf. Kemudian dengan cekatan ia memasukan beberapa butir peluru perak, pada pistolnya. Lalu menembakkan peluru perak itu pada para Elf beserta Zombie, tepat di kepala mereka.

**Zhing!Zhing!Zhing!**

Beberapa Elf dan Zombie tewas terbakar dan menjadi abu, setelah di tembak oleh Kakashi. Namun itu semua belum cukup, karena para Zombie dan Elf masih berdatangan, walaupun sudah dibunuh oleh Kakashi dan Obito. Sudah begitu lengan Obito terluka dan Kakashi kehabisan peluru perak. Ditambah pistol Kakashi yang satu lagi, dilempar jauh oleh Elf tersebut. Sesaat sebelum Kakashi menembaki para Elf. Jadi sekarang mereka dalam keadaan terjepit.

**Crash!**

"Obito..." ujar Kakashi sedikit tertegun melihat Obito tetap berjuang walaupun bahunya terluka terkena tembakan dari Elf.

"Apa? aku tidak mau kau bersenang-senang sendiri," ujar Obito, Kakashi hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Obito dari balik maskernya. Temannya yang satu ini memang tidak gampang menyerah, walaupun suka mengeluh. Tapi tiba-tiba...

**Bum!Bruagh!**

Sesosok berbadan besar dengan tinggi sekitar 100 meter atau mungkin lebih, menginjak rumah Amaru dengan mudahnya, tempat itu hancur seketika. Tidak tahu apakah Obito dan Kakashi selamat dari injakan sosok raksasa itu atau sudah tiada. Yang jelas kejadiannya begitu cepat, dan rumah itu hancur.

*****nyanyanyanya*****

Sementara itu diperjalanan menuju Konoha, seekor kuda berwarna hitam tampak berlari kencang, di atas tanah berdebu. Di atasnya Amaru duduk mengendarai kuda hitam tersebut. Di belakang Amaru tampak seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang, memeluk Amaru dengan erat dari belakang. Entah mengapa hal ini membuat Amaru sedikit risih.

"Bisakah kau tidak memelukku, aku tidak nyaman," pinta Amaru.

"Maaf, aku tidak terbiasa naik kuda. Lebih tepatnya ini pertama kali aku naik kuda," jawab anak laki-laki itu jujur.

"Oke, kalau begitu tidak perlu kencang-kencang kan?"

"Tapi aku tidak akan jatuh kan, kalau kurenggangkan pelukannya?"

"Tidak kau tidak akan jatuh, percayalah."

"Baiklah."

Anak laki-laki itu pun menuruti permintaan Amaru, dengan merenggangkan pelukannya. Walaupun begitu Amaru masih agak risih dipeluk oleh seorang anak laki-laki. Ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya, dan juga membuat jantungnya selalu meloncat-loncat tidak karuan.

"Oh, yah aku belum tahu namamu, Namaku Naruto, kau siapa?" tanya anak laki-laki itu, seraya memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Amaru."

"Oh, kau hebat sekali mengendarai kudanya Amaru, bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku... aku dan ayah selalu berpindah-pindah tempat, karena ayah adalah seorang dokter. Mulai dari tempat kumuh, pantai, pegunungan, hingga perternakan. Aku belajar berkuda ketika aku tinggal di perternakan," jawab Amaru.

"Wah hebat sekali. Aku jadi iri, aku hanya tahu tempat ini, tapi aku berharap bisa berkeliling dunia seperti dirimu, Amaru. Oh, yah lain kali ajarkan aku..."

**Bum!Bum!Bum!**

Kata-kata anak laki-laki yang bernama Naruto itu terpotong. Hal ini dikarenakan mereka mendengar suara berdebum dari arah belakang. Bukan itu saja, mereka merasa tanahnya bergetar, seperti ada gempa bumi. Refleks Naruto pun menoleh ke belakang dan begitu menoleh matanya terbelalak lebar serta wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Amaru, kau harus mempercepat laju kuda ini!" perintah Naruto.

"Eh, memangnya ada apa? suara apa itu tadi?" tanya Amaru heran.

"I...itu Giant, Teuchi Ojii-san bilang, monster itulah adalah yang paling kuat dan paling besar. Butuh seribu peluru perak untuk mengalahkannya, dan kita bahkan tidak punya satu pun peluru perak!" jawab Naruto panik.

"Ba...baik aku mengerti!"

Amaru pun segera mempercepat laju kudanya. Namun sepertinya Giant yang di belakang mereka ikut berlari mengejar mereka. Langkahnya panjang karena kakinya yang panjang dan besar. Sehingga membuat sang Giant semakin mendekati Amaru dan Naruto.

"Amaru bawa kudanya ke belakang pohon besar di depan, langkah Giant itu pasti akan terhenti!" perintah Naruto. Amaru hanya mengangguk, menuruti perintah Naruto.

Gadis itu pun membawa kudanya ke belakang pohon besar. Benar saja sang Giant mengikuti mereka dan terjebak oleh pengalihan yang dibuat Amaru, berkat ide Naruto. Hal ini membuat Giant tersebut tertabrak pohon. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak ada pengaruhnya. Walaupun baru saja tertabrak pohon, Giant itu masih bisa bangkit dan kembali mengejar Amaru dan Naruto.

"Tidak mempan. Naruto apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Amaru panik.

"Aku tidak tahu, terus saja berla..." kata-kata Naruto berhenti bersamaan dengan berhentinya laju kuda berlari.

"Na...Naruto aku takut," ungkap Amaru begitu melihat sekelompok Zombie menghadang mereka.

Mereka terkepung, di depan ada Zombie, di belakang ada Giant. Naruto berusaha menenangkan Amaru yang gemetaran.

"Jangan takut Amaru, kau kan laki-laki, dan lagi aku ada di sampingmu, aku pasti melindungimu, karena sekarang kita sudah jadi teman." Amaru senang mendengar kata-kata Naruto, namun ia juga sweatdrop karena Naruto masih mengiranya sebagai laki-laki.

'Walaupun aku berkata begitu, aku juga bingung harus bagaimana. Aku tidak punya senjata, di depan ada sekelompok Zombie dan di belakang ada Giant. Aku tidak masalah melawan Zombie, tapi kalau Giant aku belum bisa. Bagaimana ini? Guren-neesan apa yang harus aku lakukan?' ungkap Naruto dalam hati. Sepertinya ia juga bingung harus bagaimana menghadapi kepungan para monster ini.

"Amaru teruslah berlari terobos para Zombie itu, yang penting kita harus kabur dulu dari Giant yang mengejar kita," pinta Naruto kemudian.

"Eh? Jumlah mereka terlalu banyak, apa kau yakin bisa melawan Zombie-Zombie itu? Apalagi kau tidak membawa senjata."

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak punya cara lain selain melawan Zombie-Zombie itu. Selain itu aku tidak mau mati sekarang!"

"Baiklah aku mengerti!"

Amaru pun kembali menjalan kudanya, menerobos para Zombie yang datang. Sementara Naruto tampak berdiri di atas kuda, lalu melompat dan menendang salah satu Zombie yang membawa linggis.

**Duagh! Prang!**

Linggis yang di bawa Zombie terjatuh dan Zombie itu jatuh terpental hingga beberapa langkah dari tempat Naruto. Naruto pun berlari mengambil linggis tersebut dan setelah itu kembali naik ke atas kuda. Setelah naik ke atas kuda, Naruto menyerang para Zombie itu, dengan linggis yang di dapatkannya dari para Zombie itu, dari atas kuda.

**Duagh!Brugh!**

"Terus maju Amaru, abaikan para Zombie itu!" pinta Naruto.

Amaru mengangguk mengerti dan menambah kecepatan laju kudanya, sementara Naruto menyerang para Zombie dari atas kuda. Satu persatu Zombie itu terjatuh akibat serangan Naruto. Namun karena Naruto tidak memukul bagian kepala sampai hancur, hanya membuat mereka menjauh, jumlah Zombie itu tidak berkurang sedikit pun. Serta tetap berusaha menyerang Naruto dan Amaru.

**Bum!Bum!Bum!**

Suara langkah kaki Giant semakin mendekati mereka. Membuat tanahnya tak berhenti untuk bergetar. Sehingga membuat sang kuda kesulitan untuk berlari.

"Bagaimana ini Naruto? sepertinya Giant semakin mendekat!" ujar Amaru dengan raut wajah panik.

"Arahkan laju kuda ke arah kiri Amaru!" perintah Naruto.

"Eh? Tapi di arah kiri adalah jurang!" ujar Amaru tidak mengerti dengan perintah Naruto, yang menyuruhnya untuk ke arah jurang.

"Ya, kita akan melompat ke dalam jurang."

"Apa kau sudah gila?"

"Ya aku memang sudah gila karena monster-monster ini. Tapi kita tidak punya pilihan lain, aku tidak mau mati dimangsa Giant ataupun Zombie!"

"Tapi, kita tetap akan mati, jika melompat ke jurang!"

"Tidak, percayalah padaku Amaru, kita tidak akan mati, inilah pilihan yang terbaik!"

Amaru sejujurnya ragu, tapi entah mengapa nada bicara Naruto tidak ada keraguan sedikit pun. Sudah begitu Naruto bilang mereka tidak akan mati jika melompat ke jurang. Bagaimana mungkin itu bisa terjadi? Dimana – mana jika jatuh ke jurang pasti akan mati bukan? Hal ini membuat Amaru semakin bingung.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin, kita tidak akan mati?" tanya Amaru.

"Mata kananku yang mengatakannya."

"Eh? Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Sulit untuk menjelaskannya. Tapi kalau kita selamat nanti, aku akan menjelaskannya padamu."

Amaru sebenarnya masih ragu, tapi akhirnya ia pasrah saja dan menuruti perintah dari Naruto. Amaru mengendarai kudanya ke arah kiri jalan, yaitu tempat jurang berapa. Sementara Naruto masih sibuk mengusir para Zombie yang menghalangi jalan mereka. Di samping itu monster Giant kian mendekati mereka.

Hingga akhirnya mereka pun sampai ke jurang. Naruto menyuruh Amaru untuk turun dari kudanya. Amaru terlihat menelen ludahnya, begitu melihat, jurang itu terlihat gelap seperti tidak ada dasarnya.

"Apa kau yakin, kita melompat ke jurang?" tanya Amaru memastikan.

"Tenanglah Amaru, aku sudah bilang kita tidak akan mati, ayo kita melompat!" Walaupun ragu, Amaru pun mengangguk menyetujui permintaan Naruto. Mereka pun melompat ke jurang.

**Wush!**

Suara angin tampak mengitari di sekitar mereka. Amaru terlihat menutup matanya, karena takut. Entah sampai kapan mereka sampai ke bawah, yang jelas semakin ke bawah tekanannya semakin besar dan membuat mereka jatuh semakin cepat. Berharap dalam hati mereka masih selamat setelah ini.

*****nyanyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Sementara itu di atas langit terlihat burung elang raksasa yang terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi. Di atas elang itu terlihat seorang gadis berambut cokelat tua dengan tato persegi berwarna merah di wajahnya.

Gadis itu bernama Senju Rin, ia adalah seorang penyihir dan juga anggota Anbu, yang merupakan pasukan keamanan desa. elang raksasa ini disihir olehnya menjadi raksasa, namun sihirnya hanya bertahan selama tiga puluh menit, setelah itu sang gagak akan kembali menjadi kecil seperti semula.

Di belakang Rin, terlihat seorang gadis berambut biru tua, yang sedang menggendong seorang bocah perempuan berambut pirang pucat. Mereka adalah Guren dan Yamanaka Ino. Lalu di belakang Guren ada seorang pemuda berambut cokelat keemasan bernama Yukimaru. Arah gagak itu terbang adalah ke Konoha.

"Guren aku khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto, jadi kupikir apa tidak sebaiknya aku kembali memastikan keadaannya," ujar Yukimaru.

"Jangan konyol Yukimaru, Rin bilang Naruto sudah berada bersama dengan kedua temannya. Selain itu kita harus mengobati Ino bukan!" tolak Guren.

"Tapi..."

"Yukimaru, kau tahu kan seberapa hebat Obito dan Kakashi, mereka pasti akan membawa Naruto dengan selamat, percayalah pada mereka Yukimaru," ujar Rin menenangkan Yukimaru.

"Dengar itu Yukimaru!" Yukimaru mengangguk mengerti namun dalam hati ia masih mencemaskan keadaan Naruto yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik kandungnya. Namun ia tidak mengatakannya pada Guren dan Rin karena tidak ingin menyusahkan mereka.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian mereka sampai di perbatasan antara Desa Otogakure dengan Desa Konohagakure. Sebenarnya perjalanan yang di tempuh dari Desa Otogakure dan Desa Konohagakure memakan waktu satu hari jika naik kereta kuda. Tapi berkat Rin yang menambahkan sihir kecepatan pada elangnya, mereka sampai hanya dalam waktu tiga puluh menit.

Kemudian elang raksasa itu kembali ke bentuknya semula, tapi tiba-tiba Rin terjatuh, untung Yukimaru langsung menangkapnya, kalau tidak Rin akan jatuh ke tanah. Wajah Rin terlihat pucat sekali di mata Yukimaru saat itu.

"Rin Senpai kau kenapa?" tanya Yukimaru panik.

"Hahhh...hahhh...hahhh...aku tidak apa-apa Yukimaru-kun...hahhh...hahhh...aku hanya kelelahan kebanyakan menggunakan sihir...hahhh...hahhh..." jawab Rin dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Kalau begitu kita harus cepat membawa mereka ke rumah sakit, Yukimaru!" ujar Guren. Yukimaru mengangguk setuju dan langsung menggendong Rin ala bridal style.

Namun saat mereka sampai di depan pintu gerbang Konoha mereka dihadang oleh penjaga pintu. Yukimaru meminta izin untuk masuk, karena mereka harus mengobati Rin dan Ino. Mereka pun diijinkan masuk. Mereka segera menuju ke rumah sakit terdekat. Sesampainya di rumah sakit mereka bertemu dengan pria berambut perak. Pria itu langsung menghampiri Yukimaru yang menggendong Rin dan Guren yang sedang menggendong Ino.

"Kakashi Senpai? Syukurlah Kakashi senpai selamat," sapa Yukimaru.

"Ya, ada apa dengan Rin, Yukimaru?" tanya pria berambut perak yang dipanggil Kakashi.

"Dia pingsan karena terlalu banyak menggunakan sihir, ano Naruto dimana?" tanya Yukimaru kemudian, sambil mencari-cari keberadaan Naruto di sekitar lorong rumah sakit itu.

"Naruto?"

"Maksudku anak laki-laki berambut pirang dengan mata kanan berwarna merah, dan kiri berwarna biru."

"Oh, anak itu, aku tidak tahu. Aku memang bertemu dengannya, dia bersama seorang anak berambut merah. Tapi monster yang menyerang terlalu banyak. Jadi kusuruh dia dan anak gadis itu pergi duluan, dengan kuda kami."

"Kenapa kau malah meninggalkan Naruto senpai? Seharusnya kau pergi bersama-sama dengan Naruto! Dan lagi kenapa kau bisa sampai lebih dulu ketimbang Naruto?!" marah Yukimaru. Ia tidak senang dengan jawaban Kakashi, yang seolah-olah tidak mau menyelamatkan Naruto, dan malah membiarkannya pergi sendiri.

"Aku dan Obito tidak punya pilihan. Monster yang menyerang terlalu banyak. Lagipula aku bisa cepat sampai di sini berkat kemampuan teleportase milik Obito. Karena disaat terakhir yang muncul adalah Giant. Gara-gara menggunakan kemampuan teleportase dengan menggunakan mata sharingannya, dia jadi kelelahan dan tak sadarkan diri. Belum lagi Obito sedang terluka karena di serang Zombie dan Elf," jelas Kakashi.

Mendengar penjelasan dari Kakashi membuat kemarahan dari Yukimaru mereda. Namun hatinya masih cemas memikirkan keadaan Naruto.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku yakin anak itu baik-baik saja, sebelumnya aku melihat anak itu berhasil mengalahkan beberapa Zombie, padahal masih anak-anak. Jadi dia pasti baik-baik saja," ujar Kakashi berusaha menenangkan Yukimaru.

"Dia benar Yukimaru. Naruto sudah kulatih menjadi anak yang kuat. Jadi anak itu pasti baik-baik saja sekarang," tambah Guren yang sejak tadi diam dan ikut menghibur Yukimaru.

"Tapi aku harus segera kembali ke Otogakure, aku tidak bisa tinggal diam jika Naruto masih di sana," ungkap Yukimaru.

"Itu tidak mungkin keadaan Otogakure saat ini sudah dalam keadaan bahaya tingkat satu. Satu persatu para monster dari rumah kosong yang menyegel para monster itu keluar. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan segelnya yang bisa terlepas begitu saja. Selain itu sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa menyegel ulang para monster itu. Walaupun bisa dikalahkan, kalau tidak bisa disegel sama saja bohong. Karena ada beberapa monster yang tidak akan mati jika ditembak peluru perak, mereka hanya kehilangan kekuatan atau menjadi lemah. Namun kemampuan reproduksi para monster itu masih bisa berlanjut. Jadi jalan yang terbaik adalah menyegel para monster itu, sehingga kekuatan para monster dan kemampuan reproduksi mereka tidak berfungsi lagi," terang Kakashi.

"Tapi bukannya di Anbu masih banyak para penyihirnya, seperti Senju yang merupakan Penyihir alam karena dapat mempergunakan kekuatan alam. Serta Uchiha yang merupakan Penyihir mata, karena memakai kekuatan mata yaitu sharingan?" ujar Yukimaru.

"Memang benar, tapi penyihir yang bisa menyegel para monster itu hanyalah Uzumaki. Tapi kalian juga tahu penyihir dari klan Uzumaki hanya tinggal sedikit dan hanya bisa dihitung menggunakan jari. Di Konoha ada satu orang dari klan Uzumaki, dia bernama Uzumaki Karin. Namun ia baru beberapa bulan belajar sihir, jadi sepertinya peperangan dengan monster akan kembali terjadi. Saat ini yang segelnya baru terlepas adalah Zombie, Elf dan Giant. Masih ada sepuluh monster lagi, dan sepuluh monster yang belum terlepas segelnya lebih kuat dari tiga monster itu. Jika Giant saja membutuhkan seribu peluru perak untuk mengalahkannya, entah bagaimana dengan monster yang lain. Jadi lebih baik kau urungkan niatmu kembali ke Otogakure, karena kemungkinan tempat itu sudah hancur. Desa ini pun hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk dihancurkan, walaupun desa ini dilindungi oleh pelindung yang dibuat oleh Tsunade seorang dokter, yang juga Penyihir dari klan Senju!" jelas Kakashi.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan adikku dalam bahaya, jika memang keadaannya seperti itu!" ujar Yukimaru keukeuh ingin kembali ke Otogakure.

"Begini saja Yukimaru, lebih baik kau dan saudarimu sekarang istirahat dulu, masalah Naruto aku akan menyampaikan hal ini pada hokage. Biar bagaimanapun Naruto adalah tanggung jawabku juga. Jadi aku membawanya kembali kehadapanmu," usul Kakashi kemudian.

"Kalau begitu aku harus ikut!" pinta Yukimaru.

"Kalau Yukimaru pergi, maka aku juga akan pergi."

"Yare-yare baiklah, tapi sekarang kalian istirahat dulu, aku yakin kalian pasti lelah."

Setelah itu Yukimaru, Guren dan Kakashi, membawa Ino dan Rin ke kamar rawat. Lalu luka-luka Guren dan Yukimaru juga turut diobati. Sementara itu Kakashi pergi melaporkan apa yang terjadi pada Otogakure pada Hokage ketiga, pemimpin dari Desa Konoha.

*****TBC*****

**A/n:**

**Giant adalah monster yang sangat kuat dan besar, penampilannya kalian bisa bayangkan titan-titan yang ada di manga Shingeki No Kyoujin. Tinggi Giant rata-rata 100 m – 200 m. Butuh Sepuluh ribu peluru perak untuk mengalahkannya**

**Penyihir Uchiha adalah penyihir yang memakai kekuatan mata yang disebut Sharingan. Seperti Obito dia menggunakan kemampuan Teleportasi dengan menggunakan Sharingan.**

**Penyihir Senju adalah penyihir yang bisa manipulasi element alam. Seperti Rin yang dapat menggunakan elemen air.**

**Penyihir Uzumaki adalah penyihir yang menyegel para monster di dalam cermin yang diletakan di rumah kosong, di Otogakure. Jumlah sangat sedikit, selain itu ciri penyihir Uzumaki adalah berambut merah**

**Ja Naa :D**


End file.
